


Spending the rest of my life with you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Dean tracks you down to confess how he feels about you.Part of mt Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 10





	Spending the rest of my life with you

“You know it’s your own fault.” Sam said as Dean tried your other number.  
“Hey! Shut up and get in the car.” Dean snapped and frowned at Sam who raised his hands and hurried around the Impala.

“One of you better be dying again.” You muttered as you picked up the phone.  
“Hey look (Y/N) I’m sorry I was wrong… hello?” He wasn’t sure you were still there when he spoke because you’d paused for a long moment.  
“I’m still listening. Make it worth my time Winchester.” You answered. Dean fiddled with the keys in his hand and let out a shot sigh. He watched his air hang in the cold breeze that filled the night.  
"I thought we were apart for a good reason, but then I suddenly realized there was no reason good enough to keep me from spending the rest of my life with you." Dean said finally.  
“So…?” You said slowly.  
“Me and Sammy are on the way to pick you up. If you want. But we also pissed off the devil and the devil’s brother and maybe like half of hell and probably God.” Dean explained. He heard you laugh and couldn’t help but chuckle too.  
“I’ve been packed for three days you jerk.” You said with amusement. He smiled and cleared his throat.  
“Oh yeah? You know me that well huh? We just finished a hunt nearby. Should be there by the morning.” Dean told you. He grinned as he hung up and got in the car.  
“So. (Y/N)’s packed and ready to join us on the road?” Sam said with a grin.  
“Dude! Did you tell (Y/N) it was going to call?” Dean asked sharply. Sam laughed and shook his head.  
“No, no. We don’t really talk about you. Just you know. Stuff.” Sam laughed when Dean gave him a suspicious look but accepted what Sam said. “Now hurry up I can’t cope with you moping around this long.”


End file.
